Panther
by StormLover
Summary: Ororo receives a visit from an old friend.


"Did you see the paper this morning?" Logan asked the woman who stood gazing out the window.

"I did," she replied, keeping her gaze turned toward the sun kissed expanse on the other side of the floor to ceiling glass.

"$1 Billion dollars," he whistled, flicking the paper as he took his usual seat, "Not a bad haul for one movie."

"I agree," she replied non committally. One would think that her limited responses would indicate that she would rather not talk about the topic but knowing the weather manipulator as he did, Logan went on talking, as if she was fully engaged in the conversation.

"So I'm guessing ya haven't spoken to 'im about his success?"

"He's been busy, traveling the world, promoting the film all while simultaneously preparing for the demolition of the buildings to make way for the International Center."

"Seems to me that a certain someone would possibly get an invite to be in the next flick," he replied, setting the paper aside and getting to his feet so that he could start breakfast.

"One would think so but I've heard that there may be a slight change in the plans due to the success of this film and its strong female characters," she replied, finally turning around to face him as she heard him pulling the skillet from the overhang.

"If ya ask me, the strong female lead he needed was the one that he failed to include in the first one," he huffed, "I mean, don't get me wrong. Okoye and Nakia are damn good fighters and easy on the eyes but they pale in comparison to ya."

Smiling at the man whose gazed captured her own when she looked at him, she was just about to respond when she heard the approach of their team mates. Knowing that they would also want to engage her in conversation about the success of her ex-fiancée's movie, Ororo used the commotion of their arrival to make her exit through the patio door.

Hearing the slight swish of the door as the weather manipulator exited the room, the resident feral smiled to himself, knowing exactly what she was doing – avoiding the questions that were sure to come. He wished he could leave as well but as luck would have it, he was on the hook for breakfast that morning. Accepting his fate, Logan made a mental note to seek out the wind rider as soon as he could to make sure she was okay.

Feeling a slight disturbance in the air, Ororo continued on her leisurely stroll over the grounds, knowing that her company would join her shortly.

"Most people use the front gate to gain entrance to the grounds," she said as her friend joined her.

"I am not most people," T'Challa replied, pressing the button to send the suit back into his necklace, leaving him dressed casually in a black and silver knee length tunic and black pants and his infamous black sandals.

Slowly, they walked in companable silence, the King's security detail following diligently behind them. Stopping her forward movement, Ororo knelt before her friend, acknowledging his status. He immediately encouraged her to stand.

"Why do you insist on bowing before me?" he asked, tucking her hand in the bend of his elbow.

"Are you not a King?" she asked.

"I am but I am not your King."

"Once my future King, always my future King," she told him, their eyes meeting. The gaze shared between the two caused Okoye to clear her throat, attempting to cover it with a cough.

"I'm surprised Nakia allowed you to come visit," she told him, smiling as they began their stroll again.

"I am still my own man, able to make my own decisions," he argued slightly.

"She gave him her blessings, Okoye?"

"Yes, my sister," Okoye replied with a smirk.

"Why do I surround myself with tenacious women?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because, you would have it no other way," she replied as they approached the bench that sat under the largest tree at the mansion. The oak tree was more than 200 years old.

Leaning against the back of the bench, she took in his form and smiled with pride. She was happy for her friend. She knew that he and Wakanda were taking a giant leap but if anyone could lead the people during this time of change, it was him. Though they had had their disagreements in the past, she was always confident in the large majority of his decisions.

Refusing to dwell on things of the past, she felt a sudden need to be off the ground and lifted herself up to one of the upper branches of the tree. Knowing that he would join her, she settled in and waited. Two minutes later, the King sat next to her, chuckling.

"You know, I think we may be a bit too old to be sitting up in an oak tree," he replied, looking over at his beautiful friend, reminding himself of his betrothed who waited for him in Oakland.

"You're only as old as you feel," she told him, returning the sly smile that played across his handsome face, "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Can't a guy come see his best friend?"

"Not when he has not seen her in the last ten years," she replied coyly.

"Ouch. Has it been that long?"

"Yes but who's counting," she replied, feeling moment of bitterness.

"I'm sorry it took so long to come and see you," he replied gently, touching her hand.

"Apologies are not necessary," she replied, looking over at him, "You were ruling a country."

"That is true but we make time for what's important."

"Things happen when they are suppose to happen and we must know that whatever is happening is happening for a reason," Ororo replied wisely, "Besides, you have made sure to speak with me on occasion and send gifts at special occasions, so it hasn't been that bad." She lifted her wrist to show him the bracelet that matched the one that he and his inner circle wore.

"Thank Shuri when you see her for my recent addition."

"Thank her yourself. She and Mother would love to see you," he told her, "As long as the feral can handle releasing his hold on you for a few days."

"Don't start, your majesty," Ororo told him, "I have not and will not speak disparaging about your intended, nor will you speak of my husband in such manner."

"I still can't believe you married him." T'Challa replied, knowingly stepping over the line in the sand.

"That makes two of us," Logan replied as he joined them in the tree, speaking around a cigar.

"King," he greeted him, nodding his head in his direction while looking over his wife, making sure she was okay.

"Don't worry. I haven't hurt her in any way."

"I'm not. I know she can take care of herself thanks in large part to the ladies below. See ya on the ground," Logan called out before slipping from the tree and landing gracefully for a man whose body was filled with metal.

Watching as he engaged Okoye and Ayo in conversation, T'Challa turned back to his friend. Knowing that the time drew nigh from him to depart, he gazed at her and thanks to his enhanced senses, he was able to detach the nuance changes to her scent and body due to the little one that grew in her womb.

Though happy for her, he had a moment where he wished that he was the father of her unborn child. But alas, like she said, things happened when and as they are suppose to happen.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. How did you know?"

"Your new addition provides Shuri with a great deal of information and if she has it, I have access to it."

"Thank you for letting me know," Ororo said, discreetly removing her bracelet and tucking it into her pocket.

T'Challa chuckled, noticing her movements.

"It still gathers information as long as its near your skin," he told her.

"Duly noted," she replied, looking down at her husband who glanced up at her with a wink.

"He's good for you, you know," T'Challa replied, seeing the actions and fighting a pang of jealously.

"As she is for you," Ororo replied, looking over at him, "Give her my thanks for allowing you to take some time to visit. It was good to see you again in person."

"Thank her yourself. You could join us in Oakland," he replied, looking out over the lake.

"No, I have some things to take care of here," she replied, her eyes clouding over, "Shall we?"

"We shall," he replied as the wind lifted them and lowered them back to the ground.

"I expect to see you at the wedding," he told her as he stepped away, giving Logan space to join his wife.

"We will do our best to be there," she replied before gazing up, feeling but not seeing the aircraft slowly descending nearby, "A moment before you leave, your majesty?"

He nodded, speaking to Okoye and Ayo softly, encouraging them to get on the ship. Ororo likewise spoke softly to Logan who nodded and kissed her before making his way over to the King.

"Congrats on yer success. Ya deserve it," Logan replied, shaking T'Challa's hand.

Knowing that was the most cordial thing the feral had ever said him, T'Challa nodded, thanking the man.

"If you're ever in Oakland, make sure to stop by," T'Challa told him. Logan nodded, stepping past the King and heading back toward the mansion.

"Was the knowledge gained by Shuri's device the reason why the decision was made to not cast me in the movie?" Ororo asked him.

"Yes and no," he said simply, "It was best for all involved to not rehash something that once was. I believe that we will always love each other and have a special place in the other's heart but as you said, things happen when they are suppose to and in the time they are suppose to. This movie is the beginning of a new chapter for Wakanda and as much as it pains me to have to make the change, I must because I love her enough to not to subject her the love we shared."

She nodded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"And besides," he said gently, cupping her face with his hands, "I want to keep all of those memories to myself. I don't want to share them with the world."

"I love you, my first King," Ororo whispered, before taking a step back and crossing her arms in an X pose.

"And I you, my first Queen," he replied, mimicking her, "Wakanda forever."

"Wakanda forever."

She watched as the aircraft lifted and was gone in seconds. The tears that threatened fall did so, accompanied by a soft rain. Though her heart broke at the idea of not being in the movie, her tears were not of sadness but of joy. Her first love and one of her closest friends was experiencing success on a global scale while preparing to marry the love of his life. She, happily married to a man who surprises her at every turn, was preparing to tell the man she loved he's going to be father. All was right in the world.


End file.
